The Kats Out Of The Bag
by ArchAngelNumber7
Summary: Paul has never been civil towards Bella But That all changes when Bella's Cousin comes to town and she isnt exactly Human... FIRST STORY NO BETA PAUL/OC


**The Kats out of the bag**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bella or the pack but I do own Kat and Claire & the plot_

BELLASPOV

It has been three months since _he _left and now I'm waiting at the airport to pick my cousin up she has been helping a lot since the whole vampire thing.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the familiar voice of Katherine

"Oh my god Bella you look worse than a vampire" I shushed her and gave her a hug you see Kat is a Were-panther and a witch she gets the whole witch thing from our grandmother and the panther from our grandfather but me I'm just human no powers and no shifting.

As we walked to the baggage claim we were talking about Nevada where Kat comes from she lives with our grandmother

"Maybe we should go to Vegas" she laughed at me

"You are under age Katherine" I smiled Kat is 16 I am 18

"Well that is what fake ID's are for" she chuckled we walked out to the car park to my truck and she stopped dead in her tracks

"You are not serious Bell I could walk faster 'humanie' than that" she said pointing at my truck I smiled and said

"Don't hate the truck"

She gave me an unconvincing smile and walked around to the passenger side as she got in I laughed at her the look on her face was funny

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"Your truck smells funny" she said and scrunched up her nose

"Oh" I said hoping she would just drop it and she looked at me sceptically but put her ear-phones in.

I shook my head she was just like a stereotype teenager when we got back to my house she ran straight to Charlie and gave him a hug

"Uncle Charlie!"

He looked shocked and then realised that it was Kat

"Katherine, I thought you went to Seattle?"

"Haven't you seen how bad Seattle is at the moment?"

Charlie just nodded and carried Kat's duffel bag up to the spare room and Kat and I were talking in the kitchen

"Panthers are really agile" I nodded trying to get as much information as possible about Were panthers

We didn't realise how late it had gotten

"Do you want to go to the movies?" I asked and Kat smiled and nodded her head

_*Outside the Movie Theatre* _

"Aaaw c'mon bells do you really want to watch love spelt backwards is love?" kat whined I just stared back at her with a blank expression "What about face punch cause Y'know I love action" kat stated I just smiled

"Okay I guess we can watch face punch" I said slowly "If . . . You buy the popcorn" I said with a smile

"I can live with that" we both laughed as we picked out our seats

And the lights dimmed we burst out laughing again

"Can you girls shut up" I looked behind me to see Jacob

"WHAT THE HELL JACOB I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO SICK TO SEE ME OR PICK UP THE PHONE WHEN I CALL" I yelled getting a symphony of shhh's Jacob just sat there with a blank look on his face

"YOU CUT YOUR HAIR AND GOT A TATTOO?"

"Listen leech-lover why don't you go home and forget this ever happened" Paul hissed at me

**KatsPov**

"Listen leech-lover why don't you go home and forget this ever happened" a guy whispered harshly at my cousin

I couldn't control my anger when I saw a tear roll down Bella's cheek

"Listen you mutts why don't you go and sniff each other's butt's and leave my family alone" I said coldly and tipped my coke into his lap and they just stormed out of the theatre

Bella and I watched the movie until

"_Put your gun down before I blow your fricken head off"_

"_No you put your gun down before I blow YOUR fricken head off"_

"_Both of you put BOTH of your guns down before I blow BOTH of your heads off"_

Bella ran out of the theatre holding her mouth I just chuckled and followed her I waited on the stairs until bella came out

"Are you ok marshmallow" I giggled out she smiled and nodded

"Get home I need to . . . go all cat like" I smiled and she nodded

"Ok be safe and get home before sunrise" I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Once I was on the edge of the woods I changed I let my bones break and rearrange I opened my eyes and looked down to see black paws I ran into the woods letting the trees blur past me I stopped near a creek to get a drink when I heard a twig snap my head snapped up I figured it was probably a rabbit so I bent my head back down and then something big jumped on me sinking their teeth into my right flank I screeched in pain and I kicked them away and growled we were about to attack each other we heard a howl and then a big black wolf appeared in front of us separating us I hissed at both of the wolves I felt dizzy I phased back into my human form and the last thing I saw before I feinted was the Wolves.

I woke up in a darkened room it was about 2 o'clock my hand flew up to my shoulder and I hissed in pain I looked at my surroundings it was a room with two windows and a rocking chair with a first aid kit on the chair and a double bed which I was lying in the door snapped open to reveal a russet skinned man around his twenties I flipped out of the bed with my arms at defence

"You can put your arms down im not going to hurt you " I looked at him and tried to run past him but he grabbed my arm and I saw a black wolf snarling at a russet wolf I gasped

"LET ME GO YOU BRAIN-DEAD MUTT" I screamed he threw me across the room I gasped at the pain in my shoulder I felt a surge of power and I screamed sending him flying through the air I ran out the bedroom door only to be caught by the two guys that were in the movie theatre I hissed and struggled but it did no good my arm was in too much pain to try they pushed me onto my knees. I hissed again

"Listen babe if you just shut up and answer our questions you can go" I felt electricity flow through my body and I electrocuted them

"Don't ever call me babe" he looked up and I looked into his deep brown eyes I felt the earth shift suddenly he wasn't so bad _**Shit I fucking imprinted **_i closed my eyes. And fell backwards and landed on my ass when I opened my eyes the one that bella was yelling at in the theatre was holding my shoulders shaking me I looked out of the window it was early about 5 am

With every shake he did he got more and more rougher my claws lengthened and i scratched his arm he jumped back yelling at me I noticed my imprint stiffening in the back of the room.

I jumped up and smirked

"Im sorry but maybe you shouldn't piss me off and I think you should apologise to bella" I walked out of the door as they just leered after me maybe they finally learned not to mess with me.

I heard the cracks of my bones breaking and rearranging I ran home as fast as I could once I got to the edge of the woods I changed back and walked inside I looked at the clock it read 5:30 am I had a shower and got dressed in a black Spider web t-shirt and black Jeans and my black converse and a red hoodie I brushed my shaggy black hair I woke bella up at 6:30 she rushed around while I sat in the kitchen until she said

"I've got a surprise for you, Come out to the garage" I stood up and followed her she took the tarp off a shiny black and dark Purple Motorbike.

My eyes lit up I jumped on bella showering her with thank you's I hitched my leg over the side but just as I was going to take off she gave me a helmet. I rolled my eyes and put on the helmet and peeled out of the garage put the bike on the back of Bella's truck and took off the helmet and got in the passenger's side.

Bella's phone buzzed

"Are you going to get that" I said raising one eyebrow she unlocked her phone and sighed

"It's from Jacob" I took a deep breath

"What does it say?"

"It's says that the reservation high school burnt down so the senior and junior have to finish the semester at forks" she ran her hand threw her hair

"And?" I persisted and she smiled

"And it says that he is sorry" she giggled a little bit and I smirked we peeled out of the driveway when Smash it by zowie came on the radio and Bella and I couldn't help but dance to it we arrived at forks high school home of the Spartans. We pulled into a car park and I got out of the passenger side when

"Yo Bella Who's the new meat?" a blonde guy yelled across the car park bella walked over to him and I followed her

"This is my cousin Kat" I nodded my head and smirked when

"OMG IT'S THE LA PUSH BOYS!" a girl squealed next to me bella and I turned around to see the mutts I heard bella sigh

"B it's ok if you wanna go home" I whispered to bella she just shook her head and turned around again

"So Kat this is Mike" she said gesturing her hand to the blonde guy from before

"And Eric and Angela" a Asian boy and a shy girl with glasses I smiled politely

"Tyler and Lauren" she pointed to an African American male and a blonde girl who wore too much make-up

"And this is Jessica" she gestured to the girl who squealed in my ear

I gave a small wave

"So... I'll talk to you later" we walked away and straight past the wolves I could smell something fear maybe…

"Hello Miss Peirce this is Katherine she is transferring from Nevada" an middle Aged woman about 45 looked up and smiled

"Did you bring your transcripts?" I nodded and reached into my bag and gave them to her she stamped them a couple of times and walked over to the printer and walked back to us

"Here you go Miss Swan" I said thank you and walked out of the office with Bella following close behind

"What did she give you?" bella asked

"My class schedule, Locker number and combination and a map" I smiled as bella walked me to my locker

"Ok you know the rules no getting into fights on the first day" she play punched my shoulder I said goodbye and opened my locker and put my books into it then the bell went I closed my locker and headed off to my first class music.

I entered the music room and quickly regrated it when I saw two wolves looking my way I chose a seat up the back as the teacher started

"Hello everyone well looks like we have some new students, boys" he gestured to the boys

"Im Jacob Black and this is Embry Call we are from the reservation" the teacher motioned me to come up I sighed and walked to the front of the room

"Well…" the teacher started well get it over with

"My names Katherine Swan you can call me Kat and I moved here from Nevada and I lived with my Grandma"

"Thank you Kat" I walked back to my seat and sat down sir got out a guitar

"So who thinks they can play this beautiful instrument" I put my hand up

"Kat would you like to try?" I got out of my seat and took the guitar I started to play a few notes and then I played an entire song when I finished everyone clapped I smirked and the bell went I picked up my bag and headed to my second class Senior Humanities

I walked in and I couldn't help but let a groan escape from my lips another wolf and not just any wolf my imprint.

There were no more seats I had no choice but to sit next to him I took a deep breath and sat in the desk next to him

"Hey" he whispered to me and I ignored him

"Hey…Im Paul" I sighed and looked at him and his lips curved into a smirk

"Katherine but you can call me Katherine" I whispered blandly and he chuckled

"Mr Lahote, What did I just say?" the teacher said unamused Paul turned around and said

"You said something about someone" he said with a smirk on his lips and I let out a laugh

"Well Mr Lahote and Miss Swan you can come back for detention" I rolled my eyes as the bell went to the cafeteria I lined up when I realised that there were two wolves in front of me and one behind me I pulled out a sticky note and wrote on it _Im A Butt Sniffer _and pushed the guy in front of me securely on his back he turned around I looked up to look him in the face it was Jacob

"Would you hurry up" I said sweetly he grunted and turned around I quickly got my lunch and payed for it either I could sit with the wolves or Bella and her friends I chose bella.

"Hey B what's up?" I said as I sat down

"Mr Percy said you have detention after school he thought we were sisters"

I laughed

"It wasn't my fault" she nodded unconvinced

I looked over to the wolves table

"**Dude why would you put that on my back" **I heard Jacob say

"**I didn't" **

"**Yeah im sure, just for that you can walk home"**

I chuckled

"So Kat would you like to go out" I turned and came face to face with Mike I looked at Jessica she was glaring at me

"Uhhh…No because you are blind to the people that like you" he looked shocked and I pointed to Jessica and I continued to eat my lunch I finished just as the bell went and I walked to my next class gym which I love.

I walked into the locker room and got changed into a tank top with FORKS HIGH written across my chest and black Canterbury pants and I tied my shoulder length hair into a pony tail I walked out to see three wolves

Embry Call, Paul Lahote and a girl I sighed hopefully my last class has no wolves I sat down as the coach started

"Well don't we have some sorry asses in here the only ones who look like they are gonna pass this class is Claire DeLaine, Embry Call, Paul Lahote and" he trailed off to look at the roll

"…And Katherine Swan" he finished

"Okay today we start with something easy Volleyball...Lahote and Swan your captains" I stood up next to Paul

"Embry" he picked with a smirk I smiled

"Claire" the boys looked at me the last two people left were Mike and Tyler

"Tyler" Paul said with a triumphal smile I sighed

"Mike your with me"

"Not yet" mike mumbled under his breath and Paul growled

"Okay you sad lumps this is elimination if ya drop the ball your out if ya don't catch the ball and it's close to ya then you're out"

We started throwing and catching the ball until Mike, Claire and I were still in and Embry and Paul were still in.

Mike fell on me and whispered in my ear "this is what it's going to be like on the weekend but naked" I growled and pushed him off me I looked at Paul and Embry was holding him back as Mike was walking off the court Claire tripped him

When Claire got out it was just me and Embry and Paul when I got Embry out

Paul threw the ball and I caught it I turned around and gave him my biggest puppy-dog eyes I even threw in a trembling bottom lip he looked so defeated I tossed the ball and he got out I flashed a big grin and walked over to my cheering team Claire high fived me and we walked into the locker room

"So…Whats going on with you and that blonde perv" I turned around and looked at Claire

"I have no idea but if he touches me again im going to do a lot worse than a push" She chuckled and nodded her head

"So why did you pick me to be on your team?" she asked cocking her head to one side

"I didn't want to be stuck on a team full of humans" I said plainly and she smiled "So what do you have next"

"I have English with Miss Jenson" I said with a shrug

"Cool I have that class to" I put my red hoodie into my bag and walked out of the gym

"Crap!" Claire turned around

"What?" she seemed concerned?

"I forgot my phone I'll catch up to you later" she nodded and I walked back into the gym it felt eerie since no one was in here I walked to the locker room and back to where I was sitting but it wasn't there

"Looking for something" I turned around to see Mike and he was holding my phone in his hand

"Yes" I said and I reached for it but he moved it out of my way

"You can get it back if you agree to go out the movies with me this Saturday" He said with a sly smile

"Or you can give it back to me" I said reaching for it again but he pushed me into the lockers I hissed in pain because of my shoulder and mikes hand was undoing my pants

"If you don't stop im going to break your hand" he laughed and kissed me I tried to push him off but my hands were pinned he reached under my shirt and I lifted my leg and hit him in the crotch he broke the kiss and moaned in agony I grabbed my phone and stormed out of the locker room and to English.

"Hello you must be Katherine, please take a seat" I sat next to Claire

"I told her why you were going to be late" she whispered to me and scrunched her nose

"Why do you smell like guy who hasn't showered?"

"Because when I went to get my phone the blonde perv was waiting for me"

"Shit what happened to him" she whispered trying not to laugh

"Let's just say he will not want to use his genitals for a while" and she giggled

"Miss Swan Would you please recite the poem Fire and Ice?"

I cleared my throat

"Of Course…

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favour fire.

But if I had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice." I finish with a bored expression and Miss Jenson clapped her hands

"Well done Katherine" she stated

"Please call me Kat" I smiled as she continued with the lesson

"Nicely done Kitty Kat" Claire whispered to me

I gave her a 'what the fuck' look and she laughed we kept giving each other awkward glances and laughing when we heard a bell I said my goodbye to Claire and walked to the detention room I took a seat across the room from Paul

"Okay I have to clean up the art room no talking" said Mr Percy as he left the room and walked down the hall I heard Paul get up from his seat the scrape from the chair sending shivers down my spine.

Paul walked out of the front of the class room but I refuse to talk to him I watched him closely as he picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the board

"So Kat" I glared at him

"Wanna come over to my place tonight" he said with a playful smirk on his lips

"My names Katherine…to people that insult my family" I said blandly

"Listen im sorry about that can you please forgive me" he said with a pout and I bit down on my bottom lip to see him stiffen a little bit he stared into my steel blue eyes

"Your forgiven…for now" I said and looked down I heard him walk over to my desk

"So…What are you besides a panther?"

"We're not supposed to be talking" I said as I wet my lips

"You don't strike me as a girl to follow rules" he chuckled

I leaned back and put my feet on the desk

"Wouldn't ya like to know" I playfully smirked he started coming close to me and I stood up in defence he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him I looked up into his eyes he leaned in and our mouths crashed together he licked my bottom lip as to ask for entrance a parted my lips slightly and the door clicked we rushed to our seats and put our heads down

"Katherine?" I looked up

"Yes?" Mr Percy looked kinda scared I looked at my phone my eyes were pools of churning silver and metallic blue and I had little fangs I closed my eyes and reopened them they were back to normal

"Yes Mr Percy?" he shook his head

"You may go" I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom and into the parking lot I seen one car and my motorbike It was a classic black Cadillac and ran over to my bike and put my helmet on, hitched my leg over the side and sped all the way home.

When I got home Charlie's cruiser wasn't there I walked into the kitchen to see bella cooking

"Whatcha cooking" I smiled as bella jumped

"Don't do that" I laughed

"Sorry, what's for dinner" I said laughing

"Well im cooking macaroni and cheese" she said proudly and I shook my head and grabbed her keys

"Where are you going?" bella asked concerned

"The video store" I said and flashed a grin she waved me off when i got outside it was chilly if I was human I got into her truck hoping it wouldn't fall apart on me it finally sputtered to life and I peeled out and onto the street.

When I finally got to the video store I parked and got out normally I would lock the car but no one wants to steal this heap of junk I took a deep breath and walked into the store and went straight to the horror section there was a lot to choose from but I went for 5ive girls and ginger snaps I walked to the children's section and got Scooby-doo and bambi and I walked up to pay for them I walked back out to the car park and thank god her truck was still there I climbed in it was getting really cold I turned on the heat thank god it worked I drove to the supermarket and saw a black Cadillac like the one from school I shook my head and got out and locked the door I walked into the store and to the popcorn aisle I got two bags and I went to the soft drink section and got three bottles of cola I plugged in my ear phones I put my music onto shuffle and just as I left that aisle monster by lady gaga came on I kept walked to the medical aisle and picked up two bandages and I walked past the condoms I stopped for about a minute then I grabbed a packet of large condoms and I turned around but I ran into someone all the items from my basket fell onto the floor I stopped my music

"OMG im SO sorry I should have watched where I was going"

"Its fine Kitty Kat" I looked up to see Paul I blushed a shade of light pink he helped me get up and he picked up the condoms and raised an eyebrow at me

"Wow" he said with a smirk on his lips

"What?" I growled at him and reaching for the condoms but he was too tall

"You know my size" he stated with a wink I blushed a dark red and grabbed the condoms and walked as quickly as I could to the self-serve counter I quickly paid for the items and ran to Bella's truck just as I was finding the key Paul walked past me

"See ya at school Kat" he said laughing I waved

"Hey Baby Whatcha doing" I turned around to see three boys all drunk I found the key and tried opening the door but one grabbed me and spun me around and pushed me against the truck I kicked him in the balls and tried to open the door but the two other boys pulled me to the ground I screamed and then one was pulled off and I quickly kicked the other one off I looked at the other one Paul had him by the throat against the truck

"If you ever touch her again I will find you and I will kill you" I heard him whisper harshly in the guy's ear I picked up my stuff once again and walked over to a very angry Paul he turned around to look me in the eye and he hugged me at first I was shocked but I hugged him back I pecked him on the cheek

"See you at school" I said with a soft smile and he nodded I opened the door and drove home.

When I walked through the door Bella was passed out on the couch I sighed and got a blanket and wrapped bella up in it I ran up to my Bella's window it looked like a big drop but I took a gulp and dropped the full distance it's been a while since I ran as my human form having alpha blood run through my veins I am impossibly fast and strong on full moons I took off as fast as I could feeling the freshness of the forest as it blurred past me.

I was tackled to the ground by a russet coloured wolf I landed in mud I looked up to the full moon and flashed a toothy grin showing my canines and my silvery-blue eyes

"Which one are you? Embry, Claire Oo I know…Jacob?" He growled at me and I chuckled

"So Jacob Whats up" I said laughing and I could feel my muscles in my legs tensing I looked up there was a solid branch about a story up

"Well Jacob this has been interesting but last time I checked Dogs can't climb" I said and jumped up to the branch leaving Jacob gawking at me.


End file.
